Integrated circuit dice typically are mounted within an integrated circuit package. Among other functions, integrated circuit packages can both protect the dice from the environment and facilitate mounting to an underlying system, such as a printed circuit board or other integrated circuit.
Those in the art have developed many different types of packages for a wide variety of applications. One of the more commonly used types of packages is known as a “leadframe” package. Specifically, a leadframe package often has a metallic leadframe (e.g., formed from copper) for electrically connecting the die/integrated circuit to the external environment, and an encapsulant, such as injection molding material or plastic, encapsulating much of the leadframe and the die. Quite often, the encapsulant and leadframe form a rectangularly shaped body for readily securing to an underlying system.
The leadframe often has two primary parts; namely, a die paddle for supporting the integrated circuit die, and a plurality of leads for electrically connecting the die with the underlying system. To those ends, a die attach material often physically secures the die to the die paddle, while a wirebond or other interconnect electrically connects the die to the leads. In fact, the interior of a packaged integrated circuit often has dozens or hundreds of wirebonds that connect the die to the leads.
Undesirably, during use, given their close proximity within the small volume of the package, wirebonds can electrically couple to degrade the signal produced by the die. This issue can become particularly acute when operating the die at high frequencies. In fact, this coupling can limit the range of frequencies at which a high-frequency die can operate.